


what a hopeless battle.

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, The Forge, webber is only really mentioned in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: Wilson watches as Webber goes down, before being faced by several pitpigs.





	what a hopeless battle.

The moment Webber fell, the last teammate he had standing, time stood still for just a moment as he glanced over their body.

He looked at the rounds and rounds of pitpigs, nervousness taking over his features. He didn't want to die again, he'd already been doing that far more often than he'd liked, and with his medical knowledge, it was bound to result in a team wipe if he fell again.

And yet he was the last one standing.

Mildly frustrating. A shudder ran up his spine as he narrowly dodged a pitpig's charge.

Then another. And a third.

He stood at the edge of the podium, panic in his veins as he stared his assailants down. There wasn't anywhere else to run. He couldn't get to his teammates and heal them, his only proper job aside from using the blow darts on the opponents they faced.

Blast it.

His own body couldn't take much more, bogged down with the heat from the roiling magma below and the damage from fighting with whatever was sent their way.

An attack sends him to his hands and knees, a venomous glare given to the man behind the arena, before unconsciousness mercifully takes him.

**Author's Note:**

> the forge is a pain in the ass.
> 
> could be considered loosely canonical. i kind of wonder what happens to the characters if they don't make it out, do they go into a special area for recovery or something? it seems like the consequences aren't as dire, given that there's no ghosts + the bodies are still left there, so it's... probably safe to assume that they merely got knocked out or something.


End file.
